


Vinny accidentally becomes a dad

by idontreallylikebutterflies (Laulerelelere)



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: Babysitter AU, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M, accidental babysitter vinny, divorced dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulerelelere/pseuds/idontreallylikebutterflies
Summary: Thomas thinks that babysitting Anton Petrov's kid is awesome, but then he crushes on Anton, who is a recently divorced, probably straight hockey player. So it's complicated. The kid's still adorable, though.





	Vinny accidentally becomes a dad

 

 

****

Thomas loves kids.

This is a fact, and since it doesn’t look like he’s going to ever have his own, it’s one that his married friends like to take advantage of when they want to go on dates. Thomas doesn’t mind, because Thomas really enjoys being with kids. They’re adorable, and they don’t make fun of him when he says something the wrong way in French, _Fourns_.

The thing is, Thomas loves kids, and Thomas loves hockey, so when Fourns tells him that one of his teammates needs a babysitter, Thomas accepts. Partly because hanging around hockey players after so many years is nice, but mostly because he’s already helped with the kids of other guys of the team, and it isn’t that hard once you’ve gotten to know the child a little bit.

So Thomas accepts to being Petrov’s babysitter, without really knowing what he just did to himself.

“Are you sure you have the time?’’ Fourns asks. ‘’Because Petrov only asked because he heard Lapointe and I talking about you, but if you don’t have the time–’’

“I have the time,’’ Thomas says, and then adds, in English because he doesn’t know whether or not the girls are around, but if they are they shouldn’t hear this, “His son really can’t be worse than Ness.’’

‘’You are taking advantage of the fact that you are the only one apart from me and Chloé that can say anything about them,’’ Fourns complains.

Thomas knows that. He babysits the twins, so he can say it. He suffers, too.

***Fourns tells Thomas that he will give Petrov his number, but it still surprises him for a minute when he gets a text two days later, while he’s getting ready to go to work, saying ‘’Is this Thomas the babysitter?’’.

Thomas: yes! I’m guessing you are Petrov?

Petrov: Yes.

Petrov: Fourns and Lapointe had good things to say about your babysitting and my usual babysitter is busy, would you be free to take care of Alexander during the game on Friday night?

Thomas looks at his phone’s calendar, because the café has been making a lot of changes lately and he isn’t sure of his schedule anymore, but he’s free.

They discuss payment and time and that kind of professional things that make Thomas feel so uncomfortable. It’s a few hours of babysitting, and Petrov is paying way too much money for what it is, but Thomas is starting to think that it’s just a hockey player thing. Or maybe a rich people thing, but Thomas doesn’t know rich people who aren’t hockey players.

Thomas tries to tell Petrov that he’s paying him way too much, but Petrov makes the text version of a shrug and says ‘’I think it’s okay’’, and Thomas isn’t about to be kicked out of his flat or anything, but he knows he can’t complain about extra money, so he accepts.

Petrov sends him his address and the conversation seems over, so Thomas puts his phone in his pocket, heads to work, and doesn’t really think about babysitting until Friday.

***

On Friday, Thomas gets to the house a little early, and he was expecting Petrov to open the door, but it’s not that surprising to see a little kid opening the door. He’s probably the cutest, smallest human being that Thomas has ever seen. Thomas already has a soft spot the size of Canada.

‘’Who are you?’’ The kid asks, staring at him, a little frown on his face.

‘’I’m Thomas. Are you Alexander?’’ The kid nods. ‘’Is your dad around?’’

‘’Oh, sorry–’’ Petrov gets to the door, a tie in his left hand, clearly still getting dressed. ‘’I didn’t hear you, you’re Thomas, right?’’

‘’Who is he?’’ Alexander asks again, the frown getting even bigger.

‘’Your babysitter,’’ Anton answers, fast, before turning his attention back to his tie. ‘’I already told you, but if there’s a problem his mother’s number is in the fridge– she’ll be at home, so don’t worry about bothering her.’’

‘’I don’t need a babysitter,’’ Alexander interrupts. ‘’I’m really big.’’

‘’You’re five, Sasha.’’ Anton sounds tired, like he’s had this conversation a few times already. ‘’Anyway, you can let him watch a little bit of the game, he’ll want to, but he gets grumpy if he stays up for all of it, so get him to bed before the first period is done. I won’t be going out after, but that might happen in the future, and– I think that’s it.’’

‘’Dad,’’ Alexander says. ‘’Don’t leave.’’

Thomas is actually used to this part, the kids complaining about his parents leaving, but Alexander sounds really serious while saying it, like he thinks that his dad is going to be murdered tonight, and it is hockey, so it’s violent, but not that much.

Petrov looks a fun mix of uncomfortable and really, really sorry. ‘’Why don’t you go finish dinner and then you and Thomas can play with your trains for a while?’’ Petrov ruffles his hair, but Alexander only looks even grumpier. ‘’Okay?’’

Alexander doesn’t even answer, he just storms off, angry.

‘’God, sorry about that,’’ Petrov says.

‘’It really is okay, I get it,’’ Thomas says. ‘’Fourns’ kids do the same. Being a hockey player means spending a lot of time away, I guess.’’

‘’It does,’’ Petrov agrees. ‘’With the divorce and the season starting I didn’t see him for almost a month. I think he’s afraid I’m going to disappear again.’’

‘’Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll calm down,’’ Thomas says. ‘’He likes playing with trains, then?’’

‘’Yes. It’s all weird, though. He doesn’t even use them as trains. He imagines they’re spaceships.’’

‘’Let me guess, then: you bought him toy spaceships and he didn’t want them.’’

‘’They’re still in their boxes,’’ Petrov says, a smile on his face. ‘’Anyway, once he’s in bed you can watch TV and everything, he won’t wake up. He’s still afraid of the dark, so there’s a small light, but he’ll turn it on himself.’’

‘’Okay, I think we’ll manage,’’ Thomas says. ‘’Shouldn’t you get going, though?’’

Anton looks at the clock. ‘’I guess so, yes,’’ he says, finally letting Thomas inside the house. ‘’Sasha will be in the kitchen and you can tell him to show you around the house if you want, but his room is right next to the living room, so–’’

‘’Petrov,’’ Thomas interrupts him, because he really is going to be late, ‘’we’ll manage!’’

‘’Ugh, don’t call me that, you sound like Fournier,’’ Petrov says, but he’s smiling. ‘’Call me Anton.’’

‘’Okay, Anton,’’ Thomas says, smiling back.

‘’Yeah, ehm– bye,’’ Anton says before closing the door.

Anton leaves, and Thomas turns around to the really, really huge house. ‘’There’s a kid who can show me where the things are, but there’s no kid to show me where the kid is,’’ he whispers before he starts looking for Alexander.

***

Alexander is in the kitchen, like Anton said he would be. ‘’Did dad leave?’’ He asks. He sounds sad, and Thomas’ heart breaks a little.

‘’Yes, but we are going have fun!’’ Thomas says. ‘’Are you done with dinner?’’

Alexander nods, and tries to get up off the table, but Thomas stops him. ‘’Wait, wait. How do you like to be called? Alexander or Sasha?’’ He asks. It’s important, Thomas doesn’t want to be calling him something that makes him uncomfortable.

Or maybe it isn’t that important, because Alexander shrugs. ‘’I don’t care.’’

How can a five-year-old be so serious? Thomas isn’t that serious and Thomas is in his thirties.

They play with the trains. They’re, indeed, trains that travel to Mars. There are a lot of passengers inside the train and all of them have backstories. Some of them are way too tragic for something that a five-year old is making up, but Thomas is sure that good things will happen to the sad man who works a lot and has very little friends.

They play like that until the game starts. Alexander still looked serious while playing with his trains, but he starts smiling when the game starts. He must take after his father, Thomas guesses.

‘’Who is your favourite player?’’ Thomas asks.

‘’My dad,’’ Alexander says, and that’s the cutest thing Thomas has heard in a really long time. Just. The cutest.

‘’And who is your second favourite?’’

Alexander frowns. ‘’I don’t know. I like Lapointe, but he always speaks French around me and I don’t understand him very well.’’

Thomas snorts. ‘’You don’t like French?’’

‘’No.’’ He says, really convinced. ‘’My dad’s grandma sometimes tries to teach me, but I can’t.’’

‘’I’m sure you’ll learn.’’

‘’No, I won’t,’’ he says, sounding really firm, like the decision is already made. Thomas doesn’t know how to tell him that living in Montreal he probably will have to without hurting his feelings, so he doesn’t, and they keep watching the game.

Halfway through the first period Thomas supervises while Alexander brushes his teeth and then takes him to the bed. He doesn’t even protest, so this is probably one of the easiest babysitting experiences Thomas has ever had.

Man, he really doesn’t deserve all the money Anton is going to pay him.

***

He sits back on the couch, and watches the game until the end. The Habs win, so Anton will be in a good mood when he comes back, surely. He played really well—the whole team did, really, but Anton is a really good player, and will probably have a few bruises after the shots he stopped today. He’s like a goalie hero, really. Thomas was a goalie, he knows what he’s talking about.

Thomas tries to keep watching TV after the game ends, but there’s nothing interesting on, not really, so he sends a text to Meg, hoping that she won’t be busy.

Thomas: I’m babysitting a really grumpy and serious kid who is also really adorable please be my lawyer if I kidnap him

Meg: Tommy don’t do that

Thomas: Meg don’t call me that

Meg just sends back a lot of hearts and the word ‘’TOMMY’’ ten times, so Thomas ignores her and watches the bad TV. Bad TV is better than bad friend.

Anton gets there not much later, still wearing his suit, and Thomas turns off the TV as he hears the door opening.

‘’Hey,’’ Anton says, looking around. ‘’Sasha in bed?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Thomas says. ‘’He barely protested, I think he was tired.’’

‘’Glad it wasn’t a problem,’’ Anton says. ‘’You were watching the game?’’

Thomas nods. ‘’You played really well,’’ Thomas says. ‘’It’s kind of painful to watch you play, though.’’ Anton frowns, and before he can misinterpret him, Thomas adds, ‘’Like, physically! It hurts my legs to see you block shots.’’

Anton’s face does a weird thing, but he looks relieved. ‘’Yes, I think that I’m going to have a few bruises.’’

‘’You should ice those soon,’’ Thomas says, and Anton nods.

‘’Do you play hockey?’’ Anton asks, sitting next to him in the couch. They’re both kind of whispering, because they don’t want to wake Sasha up, and it’s nice.

‘’I used to,’’ Thomas says. ‘’I wasn’t good enough for playing professionally, not really, and couldn’t afford to go to college, so I’ve been working at a café for a while, but I was a goalie.’’

‘’You don’t play anymore? Like, at all?’’ Anton says. He sounds kind of horrified. Hockey players, man.

‘’Not really,’’ Thomas says. ‘’When I go back home if I’m with friends, maybe, but not usually.’’

‘’I can’t imagine hockey not being my career,’’ Anton says, and he sounds kind of thoughtful.

‘’Well, like I said, I wasn’t that good. You are amazing!’’ Thomas says. Anton doesn’t really answer, and Thomas gets up. ‘’Well, I should get going.’’

‘’Oh, yeah.’’ Anton fishes out his wallet and pays Thomas, for the hours of babysitting and then a tip.

It isn’t until Thomas has arrived home that he realizes that Anton’s tip are fifty dollars.

Man, hockey players are weird. Thomas doesn’t know how he used to be one of them.

***

So Thomas starts babysitting Alexander regularly. There isn’t really a schedule, more like a ‘’Alexander doesn’t like the other babysitter as much as you so while he’s here and not with his mom and I have practice or a game and you don’t have to work at the café you come here and I’ll pay you way too much money for something that you barely consider your work’’ vibe coming from Anton. Anton is a nice guy, but Thomas totally sees where Alexander gets that seriousness from. Anton, though, seems surprised when Thomas tells him.

They are just chatting after Anton comes back from practice, and Thomas tells him that Alexander seemed to be okay, a little serious, but that it’s his normal.

‘’He’s usually serious?’’ Anton asks, a little worried. ‘’Like, sad?’’

‘’No, no!’’ Thomas says, trying to calm him down. ‘’No, he’s just, like, a serious kid. A little bit like you, really.’’

‘’I hadn’t realized, really. Always thought that he was pretty normal. A little quiet, maybe.’’

‘’He is pretty normal. Behind all that seriousness he’s just a kid. You should see his face when he’s watching you play hockey, he lights up and babbles like any other kid.’’

‘’His mom always says that he likes watching hockey. I have a hard time believing her, though. He hates playing it,’’ Anton says. He grabs his phone, and must look at the time, because he says, ‘’Fuck, it’s late. Do you want to have lunch with us? I usually buy take out, but they always bring way too much for the two of us.’’

Thomas accepts, and lunch goes on without problems, really. Or, well, except for—

‘’Vinny, can we watch Tangled after?’’ Alexander asks.

Alexander took the news that Thomas was staying over for lunch with great joy, which probably means that they are friends now, taking into account that now he calls him Vinny.

Anton makes a face that is all panic. Thomas would think that it is because he doesn’t want Thomas staying over that long, but he’s smart enough to realize that they have become friends, too. He’s also smart enough to remember that time Anton complained about Disney movies because there was singing and he loved his son, but he couldn’t deal with the singing.

So Thomas does what any good friend would do. ‘’Well, of course, Alexander.’’

He thinks he can hear Anton’s heart shatter into pieces. Good news are that Anton had already paid him, so he can’t leave him without tip or something (and he wouldn’t, anyway).

Anton spends the whole movie trying to nap and being startled when a song starts because both Thomas and Alexander are singing.

When Alexander pauses the movie to go to the bathroom, Anton looks at Thomas, frowning. ‘’You have to sing too?’’

‘’I don’t know what you’re talking about, Anton. I am merely being a positive adult influence on your kid by letting him know that it’s okay that he likes—stop hitting me!’’

They end up having a pillow fight while they wait for Alexander to come back, because Thomas is too big of a little shit not to hit Anton back and Anton is way too competitive not to turn it into a war.

Thomas totally wins. Anton won’t recognize it, but Anton also fell off the couch, so Thomas wins and Anton can shut up.

***

Thomas would like to say that they stay like that, friends and nothing else, but they don’t, really. Or, well. It’s not Anton’s fault, really.

It starts when Anton is saying good bye before a game. ‘’Oh, before I forget, my parents are coming to town. They were going to come to the game, but their flight got delayed, so they might come directly here. I’ll show you a pic—‘’

‘’Tony,’’ Thomas interrupts him. ‘’Your parents are famous. Your dad was a famous goalie when I was a kid. I know how your parents look like.’’

‘’I didn’t want to assume,’’ Anton starts. He looks kind of uncomfortable that Thomas knows how his parents look like, but Thomas knows that Anton’s kind of weird about his parents sometimes, so he’s not going to say anything.

‘’Assume,’’ Thomas says before pushing him towards the door. ‘’C’mon, if you don’t leave I can’t have fun with your parents while you aren’t here.’’

‘’I don’t know for sure if they’ll come,’’ Anton says, complaining, but allows Thomas to push him out of the house.

They come around halfway through the game. Thomas is watching the game when he hears the keys in the door, which can only mean two things: either Anton has suddenly developed superpowers that allow him to be in two places at the same time, or Anton’s parents are here. And by the two people that are now standing at the door, looking way too much like Anton, Thomas is guessing that it’s the second one.

‘’Oh, you’re the babysitter, right?’’ Anton’s mom asks, not looking surprised that he’s there.

Thomas is going to answer, but there’s a scream and then Alexander is getting off the couch and running towards Anton’s parents. ‘’Grandpa! Grandma!’’

‘’Yes I am,’’ Thomas says, getting up while Alexander gets his hugs. ‘’I’m guessing you’re Anton’s parents?’’

‘’Yes we are. You can call me Tonya,’’ she says and they shake hands. ‘’Nice to meet you. Anton has told us a lot about you.’’

‘’I don’t actually know that much about you two,’’ Thomas says. It’s because Anton is kind of sulky about his parents, which Thomas doesn’t understand because they seem really nice, but he isn’t going to say that out loud.

They seem to know it anyway. ‘’That’s just how Anton is,’’ Anton’s dad says. ‘’I’m Vladimir.’’

They shake hands, too, and Vladimir insists on taking Alexander to sleep. ‘’So I can know how much Russian Anton is actually teaching him and then tell him that it’s not enough so he will get mad,’’ he says.

Tonya and Thomas sit together in the couch. They’ve known each other for maybe two minutes, but she’s so nice Thomas thinks that he’s already in love with her. She isn’t like Anton at all.

‘’How is the game going?’’ Tonya asks, apparently realizing that they’ve spent five minutes talking instead of paying attention to her son.

‘’The Habs are losing. Badly. I think that Anton is going to be grumpy when he comes back,’’ Thomas says, because it’s the truth.

‘’He was already going to be grumpy that Vladimir and I were here, at least now he has an excuse,’’ Tonya says, tone way too casual for what she’s saying. Thomas really likes her. ‘’Well, let’s watch this so Anton doesn’t accuse me later of telling you all of his childhood stories.’’

‘’I actually would love to know those,’’ Thomas says, only half joking, but he turns his attention back to the game.

***

Anton comes back a while after the end of the game, looking exhausted and, once he sees that his parents are there, kind of scared. ‘’Oh, hi.’’

‘’That’s how you greet your mother after months of absence?’’ Tonya asks, and Anton at least looks embarrassed. ‘’At least give me a hug.’’

Anton hugs his parents, and looks kind of weird when he sees that Thomas is still there, so he takes that as his cue to leave and gets up. ‘’Well, Tonya, Vladimir, it was nice meeting you, but I should get going.’’

‘’Wait, I’ll walk you out,’’ Anton says.

He does walk him to the porch, where he fishes his wallet out of his pocket. ‘’You didn’t have to stay here once my parents arrived, you know,’’ Anton says. He sounds like he’s mad, which isn’t new, but he usually isn’t mad at Thomas.

‘’You don’t have to pay me for the time I spent here once they arrived, I wasn’t actually babysitting anymore,’’ Thomas says, neutral, trying to get Anton to calm down.

‘’That’s not it,’’ Anton says, frowning. ‘’That’s not what I meant, you were working and I’m going to pay you for that, what the fuck?’’

‘’Then what’s wrong?’’ Thomas asks. He’s lost in the conversation, but he doesn’t actually think that Anton can make much more sense of it.

‘’I just—‘’ he starts, but then he interrupts himself, which kind of confirms Thomas’ theory. ‘’Do you want me to drive you home?’’

That’s something that he offers to do sometimes, because Thomas always walks to his place and Anton’s nights can last until late, which means that Thomas’ do too. He’s done it a few times, so he knows the way, but Thomas has never accepted when it’s just the way from Anton’s house to Thomas’.

‘’Do you actually want to drive me home, or are you doing it because you want to talk to me?’’ Thomas asks, and then, thinking it better, adds, ‘’Are you doing it because you don’t want to be with your parents?’’

Anton looks at him for a moment, and then breaks a grin, amused. ‘’I just want to drive you home. I offer constantly.’’

‘’Yeah, but today you’re acting weird,’’ Thomas says. Anton rolls his eyes, but doesn’t actually deny it. ‘’You can drive me home, c’mon. Tell your parents.’’

‘’They won’t wo—‘’

‘’Tell your parents,’’ Thomas repeats, louder. ‘’And grab a jacket, you’re going to freeze.’’

‘’I won’t freeze, I’m Russian,’’ Anton says, but he walks in and, when he walks out, he has a jacket on.

Thomas has been in Anton’s car a few times before, because sometimes they take Alexander to the zoo or to the cinema when Thomas has lunch with them (last time they went to see Moana, and Anton spent the whole movie complaining about Thomas, who was watching it for the second time and started singing in and was whispering all the songs under his breath).

They’re getting closer to Thomas’ house. Anton’s spent the way silently fuming, which means that he’s remembered why he was mad earlier, but he doesn’t say anything until he stops the car next to Thomas’ house. ‘’Wait, don’t go out yet.’’

‘’I knew you wanted to talk to me,’’ Thomas says under his breath, but he does as he’s told.

‘’Look, I just—it’s weird if you hang out with my parents.’’

That’s really dumb.

‘’Why?’’ Thomas asks, instead of calling Anton dumb, because they might be friends, but Thomas doesn’t want to get fired.

Anton looks really uncomfortable, and, if Thomas is seeing correctly in the almost darkness of the car, kind of red. ‘’I just—it’s weird,’’ he repeats. ‘’My parents—‘’

‘’Your parents are nice,’’ Thomas says, because it’s true, and because he’s completely missing Anton’s point.

‘’They’re not, but—that’s not—look, I just don’t want Sasha getting used to like. Having you around family and—you’re his babysitter.’’

‘’But we’re friends, Tony,’’ Thomas says, and after a pause, he adds, ‘’Right?’’

‘’Yes, of course!’’ Anton says. He sounds kind of offended that Thomas would doubt it, but he doesn’t actually have any right to do it when he’s being so confusing.

‘’Then what’s the problem?’’ Thomas asks. This time, Anton doesn’t say anything, so Thomas starts getting up. ‘’I should go to bed, I work tomorrow morning.’’

‘’Tommy—‘’ Anton starts sounding really soft, but doesn’t add anything. Thomas doesn’t even have the heart to tell him not to call Thomas that, and Anton must realize that. ‘’Sorry.’’

‘’Sleep well, Tony,’’ Thomas says, and Anton grins at him. Thomas’ heart does a weird jumpy thing as he gets off the car, and all he can think is ‘’oh, no, not this’’.

***

So Thomas might have a crush on Anton. It’s fine, this has definitely happened before, like when he was twenty-one and met Fourns and had the biggest crush ever for maybe a month. Thomas is sure that it will go away eventually, because he’s pretty sure Anton is straight, and even if he weren’t, he got divorced a few months ago. Thomas is not going to do anything about it.

He’s still moping a little bit, and won’t have to babysit Alexander until Anton’s parents leave, so he sends Meg a text after checking her schedule (they synchronized their calendars ages ago, because trying to work out a time to see each other is always complicated).

_Thomas_ : Meg

_Thomas:_ Meg

_Thomas:_ Megan

_Meg:_ ???

_Thomas:_ I don’t have to babysit this week

_Thomas:_ and I don’t work this weekend

_Thomas:_ and you don’t either

_Meg:_ I don’t know what you’re trying to tell me I can’t read suddenly Vin

_Thomas:_ stay over this weekend pretty please?

_Meg:_ mhmmm I don’t know

_Meg_ : what’s in it for me?

_Thomas_ : I’ll buy good beer

_Meg_ : the fact that you don’t already have good beer makes me want to stop being your friend Thomas

_Meg_ : but I’ll accept

_Thomas_ : !!

And so Meg gets there on a Saturday and Thomas spends all of ten minutes hugging her on the door.

‘’Oh my god, I missed you so much,’’ Meg says. ‘’Why don’t we ever see each other?’’

‘’Because we decided to go on with our lives as adults in different cities,’’ Thomas says.

‘’Like idiots,’’ Meg complains. ‘’Come here, tell me what’s going on with your life. I know nothing!’’

‘’No, you tell me. How are things going with Eric?’’

Meg tells him about Eric. He’s her boyfriend, and Thomas met him the last time he visited Meg. He seems like a nice guy, one who wasn’t an asshole about Meg having a good job or being best friends with Thomas, so Meg decided to give him an opportunity, and they’ve been dating for a few years now. Thomas likes Eric, because when Meg complains about him she only says that he’s an ass, and that’s the same thing that she says about Thomas, so that means that he’s good.

Meg tells him about hanging out with Eric’s parents, who are apparently really old and calm people and love her, so Thomas is happy for her. ‘’And now,’’ Meg says, looking at him with her lawyer stare. Thomas doesn’t like the lawyer stare. It’s scary. ‘’And now you can tell me all about what’s going on with you.’’

‘’When you look at me like that I feel like I should confess things that I haven’t even done.’’

‘’Well, you do think about kidnapping an awful lot, Vin,’’ Meg says. ‘’But really, tell me, you only make me come here with so little time of notice when something’s wrong.’’

‘’I kind of have a crush on Anton Petrov,’’ Thomas says, giving up, because he might as well talk about it when Meg gets like that. ‘’Also he’s straight and recently divorced.’’

Meg’s face goes from utter joy when Thomas mentions having a crush to frowning when he says the last thing. ‘’Are we a hundred percent sure he’s straight?’’

‘’I mean, pretty much,’’ Thomas says, and then, ‘’I—it’s okay. Let’s watch a movie.’’

‘’Let’s not,’’ Meg says. ‘’We are going to go get drunk. Do you know any good bars around this area?’’

Thomas makes a noise. ‘’Not really?’’

‘’Then it’ll be an adventure!’’ Meg says, and makes him get off the couch.

Why even does Thomas have a best friend? She’s the worst.

***

So they go out to a place that’s not that far away. It’s not that crowded, but they still sit over at the bar. Thomas lets Meg order for him, because he knows that she’s going to criticise whatever he gets.

‘’Aren’t we a little old to be going out and getting drunk just because I have an unrequited crush? I mean, we’re in our thirties.’’

‘’Honestly, your crush is just an excuse to drink, because my boyfriend is healthy and it’s killing me,’’ Meg says. It’s more fitting than drinking because you like someone. ‘’But I’m sure that everything will be okay with the hot divorced dad and his grumpy son.’’

‘’Hot divorced dad is actually grumpier than his grumpy son,’’ Thomas says, kind of distracted, because there’s loud people getting in the bar.

And it’s the Habs. Of course.

Meg turns around and spends a few seconds making sure she knows who they are, in silence. ‘’Did—did we just invoke a whole hockey team?’’

‘’I think so,’’ Thomas says. ‘’Do you think I can hide and make it look like I didn’t see them?’’

‘’I doubt it,’’ Meg says. ‘’I think Fournier has already seen you. He’s coming toward us, please don’t hide like a coward.’’

Thomas would, but Fournier would make fun of him, and Thomas would deserve it, so he just smiles at him. ‘’Fourns! It’s been way too long.’’

‘ _’Someone_ has been busy babysitting other kids. Chloe and the girls feel betrayed,’’ Fourns says, but he hugs him, so it mustn’t be that bad.

‘’I’ll give them a gift next time I see them,’’ Thomas says, because he knows how to make them happy. ‘’Maybe I’ll make you watch a movie with them.’’

‘’Only if you don’t sing.’’ Man, everyone hates his singing. ‘’Everything with babysitting Petrov’s kid going alright?’’

‘’Vinny,’’ Meg says before he can answer. ‘’I know that you tought me French in high school, but you were a terrible teacher.’’

‘’Sorry, Meg,’’ Thomas says, this time in English. ‘’Fourns, you remember Meg?’’

‘’Nice to see you again,’’ Fourns says. ‘’It’s been a while since you last visited, right?’’

They exchange pleasantries for a while, before Fourns makes Thomas get up off his stool. ‘’We’ll be right back, I know that someone wanted to talk to you about babysitting, but I have honestly lost count of who you emergency babysit for.’’

‘’Fourns, I only babysit for like four guys—‘’ Thomas starts, but it isn’t worth it, really. Fourns takes him directly to the table where Anton is sitting.

‘’My son’s not Russian,’’ Anton is saying.  

It seems to be a normal conversation between them, because when he says it everyone groans.

‘’We’ve been through this. Anton, you’re Russian, your son’s Russian.’’

‘’I’m not Russian and my son isn’t either. He’s American.’’ Anton’s frowning now.

‘’Anton,’’ a guy Thomas thinks is called Denisovich chimes in. ‘’Do you call your son Alex or do you call him Sasha?’’

Anton stays silent. ‘’My son’s not–’’

‘’Do you call him Alex or Sasha?’’

‘’Fuck you,’’ Anton says, but he doesn’t actually look mad, so Thomas thinks that Denisovich wins this round. ‘’My son’s not Russian.’’

‘’You’re right,’’ Thomas says. Anton, who hadn’t seen him yet, turns around, and looks at him, suspicious, because he must think that Thomas is going to say something that he won’t like. ‘’Your son’s Canadian.’’

‘’My son is not–’’ Anton starts, and then he must realize that his son was born in Canada and has a Canadian mother, because he just says, ‘’Fuck you! What are you doing here anyway?’’

‘’I’m here with a friend,’’ Thomas says, pointing at Meg who’s still over at the bar. ‘’Fourns brought me here to say hi, and also talk to someone about babysitting.’’

‘’That was me,’’ Lapointe says. They make the arrangements, something about his husband and he needing to get out of the house together for a while and all of their relatives and their usual babysitter being busy.

So Thomas spends a while surrounded by hockey players for the first time in a while. It’s nice, they’re a little loud but that was expected. He doesn’t want to abandon Meg, though, so he says good bye and turns around to leave, which makes Anton grab him by the sleeve.

‘’You’re leaving already?’’ Anton asks.

‘’Yeah,’’ Thomas says. ‘’Meg’s waiting for me. I don’t want to be rude.’’

Anton frowns a little at that, but he lets his sleeve go and doesn’t answer, so Thomas goes back to the bar.

‘’Blond guy over there is hot divorced dad?’’ Meg asks.

‘’That’s Anton, yeah.’’

‘’Mhm.’’

‘’What’s up?’’ Thomas asks.

‘’He spent a while looking at me. Like, judging and frowning.’’

‘’He does frown a lot,’’ Thomas says, even though he isn’t sure. He usually doesn’t frown that much when talking to Thomas. ‘’I don’t think that he was judging you.’’

‘’Oh, no, he totally was,’’ Meg says, like it isn’t a big deal. ‘’I’m changing his name to grumpy divorced dad. He can’t be hot with that attitude.’’

‘’You were the only one who thought that he was hot to begin with,’’ Thomas reminds her. ‘’Should we leave?’’

‘’Yes, please, before the hockey players kidnap you again,’’ Meg says.

Meg holds his arm as they leave, and Thomas does see Anton frowning in their direction, but it could be for literally any reason.

Thomas bets that they’re calling him Russian again.

***

So Meg leaves. Before she does, she goes back to being one of Thomas’ favourite people by telling him that his singing is great, she swears she’s not lying at all, Thomas, now give her that breakfast. She also makes Thomas promise that he will try to make the situation the least painful for himself that he can. Thomas doesn’t know how to do that, because it’s not even that painful to begin with, honestly. It’s just a crush, one who he doesn’t even have to see for the rest of the week.

Thomas isn’t expecting texts from Anton, mostly because Anton usually only texts to talk about babysitting things, which isn’t necessary when his parents are staying over. The texts, though, make him snort.

_Anton_ : so there was a spider on the wall and I killed it

_Anton_ : and Sasha said ‘’dad why did you do it? You shouldn’t have killed it’’

_Anton_ : and it was weird because he has never said anything about me killing bugs or anything

_Anton_ : and he told me it was because ‘’Vinny never kills any bugs! He puts them inside a glass and takes them outside. He says that they deserve to live. Don’t you think that they deserve to live, dad?’’

_Anton_ : and my mom started ‘’yes Anton don’t you think that bugs deserve to live? What if the spider had a family?’’

_Anton_ : you’re ruining my life

_Thomas_ : spiders DO deserve to live

_Anton_ : I am going to drive over to your house just to beat you up

_Thomas_ : come here and I’ll be telling you during the rest of your days that it was only to be away from your child

_Anton_ : look I would deal with that if it meant that I don’t have to deal with Sasha’s disappointed face

_Thomas_ : Anton stop running away from your problems

Thomas spends a second thinking. Spending time alone with Anton just hanging out is probably something that would be inside Meg’s category of ‘’things that Vinny shouldn’t to because they could hurt him’’ but, well. Meg isn’t here, and Thomas doesn’t want Anton to feel rejected or anything. They’re friends!

_Thomas_ : but you can come over if you want to you dork

_Anton_ : great because I think that my son is trying to hold an intervention. Because I killed a spider

_Anton_ : you are the worst babysitter

***

So Anton comes over a while later. They don’t actually live that far apart, so Anton gets there quite fast.

‘’Anton, we need to talk,’’ Thomas says as he opens the door.

Anton looks at him, kind of terrified.

‘’Your spider-killing habit—‘’ Thomas starts, but is interrupted by Anton punching him in the arm.

‘’Stop with the interventions, oh my god. I can’t believe you actually taught my son something like that,’’ Anton says. He looks amused, now, but Thomas saw relief on his face for half a second when Thomas didn’t actually start talking about anything serious. Weird.

‘’He needs at least one positive influence in his life,’’ Thomas says, smug, and Anton makes a face like he’s going to laugh, but manages to keep serious.

‘’And that’s you?’’ He asks. Thomas ushers him in so he can close the door. ‘’Because you also teach him the lyrics for Disney movies.’’

‘’I have a dream, I have a dream,’’ Thomas sings under his breath before Anton elbows him.

‘’The worst influence,’’ Anton states. ‘’C’mon, if we see a normal movie first I’ll let you make me suffer through a musical.’’

***

In the end, they don’t watch a movie. Thomas sits on the couch, and while he’s going through his Netflix looking for a movie, Anton says, ‘’How did your date go the other day?’’

Thomas turns around to look at him, confused. ‘’What date?’’

‘’The one we interrupted at the bar,’’ Anton says, and that doesn’t make any sense, because the only person Thomas was with was—

‘’That wasn’t a date,’’ Thomas says. ‘’I was there with Meg.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Anton says. ‘’I thought—I mean, you two were there alone.’’

Thomas wants to say that he and Anton are alone together right now, but that might make him freak out. It might not, but Thomas doesn’t want to risk it, so he says, ‘’I don’t really date.’’

‘’Women or, like, at all?’’ Anton asks.

‘’At all,’’ Thomas answers, and then, because Anton seems confused, adds, ‘’I’ve never really dated anyone.’’

Anton stays silent for a while, and then says, ‘’I hadn’t either, before—well, before Sasha’s mom. And it wasn’t really a successful relationship.’’

‘’Weren’t you together for years?’’ Thomas asks, because Sasha was almost five when they divorced.

Anton shrugs. ‘’Yeah, but—well, you know how it is. I think it was more physical than romantic from the start, but neither of us realized.’’

‘’I really don’t know,’’ Thomas says. ‘’But that must be rough, being with someone for years and realizing that you were never in love.’’

Thomas can’t imagine it. Maybe it’s because Thomas wouldn’t have sex to begin with, or maybe it is because the closest that Thomas has ever been to that situation is the whole thing where he mixes up admiring someone with having a crush on them, but that never lasts more than a few weeks. Thomas doesn’t know how it would feel to realize that you’ve been, when it comes down to it, lying to yourself for years.

‘’I never really thought about it that much,’’ Anton says. ‘’I do think that Alexander’s mom is a great person, you know? But our relationship felt empty, I think. The divorce didn’t even hurt.’’

‘’You’ll find someone,’’ Thomas says, and pats Anton in the back, because he doesn’t even know how to answer that.

‘’You too,’’ Anton says.

No, Thomas won’t, because no one would want to date someone like him, but he doesn’t say that aloud.

***

From then on, Anton and Thomas spend more and more time together. When Anton isn’t out of the city and Thomas isn’t working they usually find something to do, with Alexander when he’s not with his mom, and alone together when he is.

Thomas is basically doing all the things Meg told him not to do. He doesn’t tell her, because she might actually kill him.

She realizes anyway, because she’s Meg, and they’ve known each other for more than twenty years.

‘’Who are you texting?’’ Anton asks.

_Meg_ : Thomas you said that today it was Alexander’s time with his mom

_Meg_ : what are you doing with Grumpy Dad

_Meg_ : please tell me that you aren’t alone with Petrov right now

_Meg_ : … tommy

‘’It’s just Meg,’’ Thomas says, sending back a reply (‘’we’re just being buddies!’’) and looking back at Anton, who is frowning. ‘’Everything alright?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Anton says, distracted. ‘’You two talk a lot, right?’’

‘’Yes?’’ Thomas says. Well, it’s more like a question. Anton is confusing sometimes, but Thomas is starting to think that mostly he’s just confused.

Anton makes an awkward pause. ‘’How does it come you haven’t dated each other?’’

Thomas shrugs. Explaining that it could have happened, because Meg liked him, but that Thomas rejected her because he saw her as a sister and also knew that it wouldn’t be fair for her because he didn’t want her feels like way too much.

‘’I told you, I don’t date,’’ Thomas says. ‘’It wouldn’t be fair.’’

‘’I don’t get it,’’ Anton says. He always looks really awkward when he is asking Thomas things about himself, like he feels that he’s prying. He kind of is, but Thomas is not going to tell him to stop.

‘’I kind of like people, like, romantically, but I—don’t want to have sex with them? Like, ever?’’ Thomas explains. Or, well, he tries to.

Anton is frowning now. ‘’That’s a thing?’’

‘’I don’t know about a ‘thing’’’ Thomas says, finger quotes and everything. He does know that it’s a thing, because Meg did research for him—and then she didn’t complain when Thomas decided that it really wasn’t his thing. She really is Thomas’ favourite person in the whole world. ‘’It’s just how I feel.’’

‘’No, yeah,’’ Anton starts, and then doesn’t continue. ‘’I think I get it, now. Did you want to watch something?’’

Thomas is not going to call him out on that one. Starting another conversation makes him feel relieved, honestly. ‘’Yeah, but you decide. It’s going to be one of your awful movies, after all.’’

***                                                                                                                         

Once, just as Thomas is getting prepared for leaving, Alexander calls Thomas ‘’dad’’. It’s not on purpose, Thomas is sure, it’s kind of similar to calling it to a teacher, but Anton makes a really weird face. It starts out soft, like he thinks is cute, which Thomas does too, but it turns into a weird mix between embarrassment, anger and sadness. Thomas has said this a lot lately about Anton, but he doesn’t get what’s going on.

Thomas laughs it off, bops his nose before leaving. Anton doesn’t, not really, still looking—the closest word Thomas can find is shocked, but it’s not that. Not really.

‘’He called you dad,’’ Anton says, trying for a conversational tone and completely failing.

‘’At least he didn’t say it to a teacher,’’ Thomas says, jokingly, trying for light and completely failing, too.

‘’Do you think—‘’ Anton says and shuts up immediately after.

‘’I think constantly. It’s a human thing,’’ Thomas jokes, but he thinks he’s going to stop. The jokes are not making the mood less tense. ‘’What do I think?’’

‘’Nothing,’’ Anton says.

‘’Anton—‘’ Thomas starts.

‘’Nothing!’’ Anton snaps.

Thomas nods with his head, a little surprised. ‘’Okay, I think I’m going to leave now?’’

Anton doesn’t say anything, so Thomas leaves. That was definitely weird.

***

Thomas is babysitting Alexander again when he thinks of asking about the sad train passenger—astronaut?—who didn’t have any friends whose backstory Alexander had made up the first day that Thomas worked here.

‘’He’s happier now. He made a friend.’’ Alexander gets closer and whispers, ‘’I think they’re in love.’’

Thomas doesn’t understand how a little kid can know so much about him. Thomas still struggles remembering Alexander’s favorite jam and Alexander seems to have understood perfectly Thomas’ feelings for Anton. That or he’s a really skilled storyteller and everything is a coincidence, which is what Thomas chooses to believe.

Trying to believe it works until Thomas is taking a very sleepy Alexander to bed and he asks, sleepy in his arms, ‘’you will stay, right? Dad and you won’t stop loving each other like what happened with mom?’’

Thomas doesn’t answer, but he still hugs Alexander really strong before he gets into bed. For no reason at all.

***

Thomas doesn’t mention it to Anton. He knows that he would get weird about it, and, well. Thomas feels weird about it, too, he finds it adorable but—it’s strange. Anton’s kid thinks that they’re in love, and it hits too close to home.

So he doesn’t tell Anton, but he does tell Meg.

‘’You have a text,’’ Anton yells from the living room while Thomas is making popcorn. ‘’It says ‘oh bud’ and a sad face.’’

That’s—that might be something that Anton shouldn’t read. They always check each other’s phones when this happens, in case it’s something urgent, and usually there’s no problem, but now Thomas hurries with the popcorn. He might burn his fingers a little, but well. It’s important.

Anton is looking at him when he comes back. It worries Thomas, but he doesn’t think that it matters that much until Anton gives him his phone back. The movie is on and Alexander is talking over it, so he doesn’t think that Anton notices how Thomas’ face falls when he sees a text, sent only a minute after the other, that says ‘’that isn’t helping you with your crush on Petrov, is it?’’.

***

Anton doesn’t really talk to him after that, and it might be because he read the text or because he is out on a road trip for a week. Thomas feels equally relieved and nervous about it. Thomas knows that he’s a coward.

It doesn’t last more than a week, anyway, because when he comes back he texts him.

Anton: alexander is still at his mom’s

Anton: do you mind if I go over? I wanted to tell you something

Thomas really wants to say no. ‘Sorry, I have a crush on you and I think that you know it and talking about it makes me want to puke, so maybe another day?’ is not an answer that Anton would accept, though.

Thomas: okay!!!!

Anton maybe an hour later, hair still wet, which makes Thomas think that he texted when he was still in the airport.

‘’Hi,’’ Thomas says. It’s awkward. ‘’You wanted to talk?’’

Anton flinches, but he also looks weirdly filled with determination. ‘’Yeah. Yeah, let’s… let’s sit?’’

They sit on the couch. Thomas doesn’t dare say anything, because maybe Anton doesn’t want to talk to him about the text on his phone. Maybe he didn’t even see it. Maybe he just wants to fire him.

He doesn’t have to say anything, though. ‘’I think you’re great,’’ Anton says. That’s unexpected. ‘’With Alexander, I mean.’’

That does sound like he’s firing him, yes. ‘’But…?’’

‘’What?’’ Anton looks at him. ‘’There’s no but. I think you’re great with Alexander. He’s—you were right, he’s a serious kid. And with you he acts goofy. He doesn’t really do that around me.’’

‘’He loves you. You’re great for him,’’ Thomas interrupts.

‘’That’s not what I’m saying,’’ Anton says. He’s starting to look a little bit frustrated, so Thomas shuts up. ‘’You’re great with him. He loves you. You—you’re a really important part of his life. Of our lives.’’

Anton doesn’t say anything after that, and it looks like he might be waiting for Thomas to talk, so he says. ‘’You’re important for me, too.’’

‘’Right,’’ Anton says. ‘’Which leads me to—I read your text from Megan the other day. I didn’t mean to, but—‘’

‘’I get it,’’ Thomas says. ‘’You were already reading the other one. I’m not mad.’’

‘’Great,’’ Anton says. There’s a pause. ‘’You really like me?’’

Thomas wasn’t expecting that one. Thomas wasn’t expecting anything that’s happening right now, so maybe he shouldn’t be that surprised. ‘’I—yes.’’

Anton nods. He’s still got that determined look on his face. ‘’Can I kiss you?’’

Thomas feels like a cartoon character. He’s pretty sure the only thing he’s doing right now is blink, perplexed. ‘’What?’’ And then, because it’s more important, ‘’Why?’’

‘’I—I think I like you back. I mean—you’re great. You’ve become one of my best friends and—I think I like you the same way that you said you like people?’’

Anton’s face is so red. ‘’Yes?’’ Thomas says. He might be smiling a little now.

‘’Yes,’’ Anton says. Thomas gets closer to him, and gives him a kiss on the lips. It’s short, sweet. They’re both smiling now.

‘’I like you so much,’’ Anton whispers. Thomas’ heart does a thing. It kind of reminds him to the first night he worked for him, but that time they were whispering so they wouldn’t wake Alexander up. This time it just feels intimate.

Thinking about Alexander reminds Thomas of something. ‘’How much did Alexander have to insist so you’d come talk to me?’’ He asks.

Anton starts looking nervous, again. ‘’I didn’t come here only because he told me to, I mean—‘’

Thomas laughs. Anton looks mad for a second, but then he sort of smiles softly, before kissing him again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ‘’What ages are they supposed to be, if Charlie exists but Fourns’ kids are still kids that haven’t learned English yet and Fourns is still in the Habs?’’ it's a very loose timeline guys. 
> 
> 2\. This is me thinking that Anton wouldn’t be able to fall in love with a woman, but would have tried to have a ‘’’’’’’normal’’’’’’ relationship with her, which means getting married and having a kid. and then she divorced him because their marriage felt empty and she was tired. Also I know that I didn’t give her a name. It’s supposed to be Amanda but I didn’t wanna complicate the timeline even more so yeah
> 
> 3\. hi, it's five am and english is not my first language. also i hate editing. i hope i didn't fuck up too bad? tell me anything i missed out (or anything you liked about the fic!) in the comments, and leave kudos if you liked it!
> 
> 4\. this was supposed to be 2000 words and finished before my birthday, which was on august 19th. i'm dead.


End file.
